


Ballroom Temptation

by Onikage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Formalwear, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lust, Not a Love Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onikage/pseuds/Onikage
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyou attend a ballroom party, but it ends up with Inuyasha ditching Kikyou. What does Kikyou do once she looks away from him?





	Ballroom Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> A brainstorm one shot I just had to write. Gotta love random stories before you sleep!
> 
> CW - The content turns up the heat halfway, but nothing is explicit! Mainly implied or basic descriptions! Enjoy!

A scenic moonlight evening. Two figures stand at the front of the great hall. Huge golden doors in front of them, waiting for the doors to open. Kikyou, the woman of the couple, wearing a long silky red dress with her hair tied to a bun, is brimming with excitement. Elegance and optimism are reflected in her body language. Her partner to her left, Inuyasha. Is wearing a crimson suit with his hair tied back to a low ponytail, also not ashamed to hide his dog ears, as he is a half human, half dog demon. 

The large doors slowly open and what awaits inside is a large hall full of class. The atmosphere radiated elegance with its polished floors and pale decor. The classical music accompanied the theme nicely. The middle of the venue is where most couples dance to the music.The sides of the room contain refreshments on the left and tables and chairs to the right. The right side of the room also had a curtain obscuring the next room, which contained a library. There is a floor above which had a wide balcony throughout the entire floor. Making the venue look more extravagant. Kikyou couldn't believe that Inuyasha treated her to this architectural bliss. 

Funny enough. Everyone got the memo to attend this event. It was a celebration of the 100th year of the building’s existence. Some enjoy the class like Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru, who is glaring nearby at the left corner next to the refreshments. Others just went for the free food, like Kouga who is not far off from Sesshoumaru. He just laughs at inuyasha's formal attire untill he gets told off by Ayame for not being classy. Kouga's suit is sloppily fit. All brown, but obviously not tailored. The wolf demon didn't care. Ayame was wearing a modest white dress that was quite baggy. She also wasn’t a fan of the formal scene, but at least tried to make an effort.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was pure elegance. His white pristine tailored suit reflected like it was glass. He didn't travel alone, as he took Rin and Kohaku too, as he was their official guardian. Jaken just stands in awe in the right side of the room on one of the seats. “Oh! My lord Sesshoumaru looks dashing as always“ he cries to himself. The wee lizard imp was looking rather dapper. With his orange coat tailed suit and a top hat. He looked adorable. 

“It seems your friends are here” Kikyou smiles.

“Yeah. Except for my stupid half brother and Kouga…” he grumbles. 

A few random couples are currently dancing on the centre area of the room. One couple in particular are Miroku and Sango. Both of them remain in focus on each other, holding each other tightly, until Miroku's wandering hands reach her backside. Sango’s dreamlike expression turns into anger as she punches him in the face. Miroku gives off a defeated look exclaiming “at least I tried”. 

Sango then notices inuyasha and Kikyou and waves. Sango then glares at Miroku and tells him to try again. He reluctantly tries to do the waltz again resisting any inappropriate movements.

Kikyou watches them dance and asks Inuyasha if she would join them. The hanyou agrees. 

In the centre of the room, surrounded by other couples. Kikyou lays her head on Inuyasha's chest, as she simply wants to sway and enjoy the moment. Inuyasha allows her and continues the sensory bliss. The golden doors loudly creak open once more, catching Inuyasha’s attention. He then notices a woman at the distance entering the hall. Looking rather rushed, as if she was late. She had a light green dress that was similar to a Rockabilly style. Her hair was also in an odango hairstyle. It was Kagome, a woman he has never met before. 

Even though Inuyasha never met her, Sango knew who she was and waved. She then points at Kouga as he notices and waves at her. 

Inuyasha just watches her, entranced. He'd never seen a woman that looked so angelic. Her movements portrayed honesty as if she wasn't afraid to be clumsy. He thought it was charming. 

As Sango pushes Miroku aside, she along with Kouga rush up to Kagome for a chat, as they catch up to each other. 

Back to the right side of the room, not far from Jaken. A tall figure in the corner just sits and observes everyone else. His eyes then wonder to Kikyou, and is fascinated by her. He notices that Inuyasha is no longer focusing on Kikyou, but to Kagome. The long haired male knew something would be lead astray while a grin forms on his face. Wearing a black pinstripe suit and a white shirt underneath, which matches the long black locks. He is also a stylish individual, but the opposite of Sesshoumaru. He had more of a sketchy vibe. This man is Naraku, and he is a bad influence to anyone he talks to. He now has a new focus, this woman called Kikyou. 

A few minutes go by, and Kikyou’s shoulders are suddenly held by her partner. Inuyasha moves her back slightly and apologises, explaining that he needs to talk to Sango and company. This leaves Kikyou all alone so suddenly. He notices him going straight to Kagome with a strange, cheery look. This confused her, with also a hint of jealousy. She shakes these emotions off, thinking it’s unnecessary. 

The woman then steps out of the dancing circle near the doorway, no longer wanting to approach anyone. Unsure what to do next, a figure appears right behind her. She sees the looming shadow and turns around. It's Naraku, displaying a concerned look on his face. 

Kikyou notices and just reassures him with a smile, indicating that she is okay. She then takes a second look at him and blushes. He was quite attractive, but in a less innocent way than Inuyasha. She was curious. He offers her his hand and she accepts, as they both walk behind the curtain where the library is held. 

The room is dimly lit, the primary source is the light leak from the main hall. Both of them still haven't exchanged words. They only communicated with gestures and facial expressions. However, this makes them feel connected regardless.

Kikyou knew that something was going to go wrong, she could feel it. But she wanted something to happen, as her partner had abandoned her. A rebellious streak had started to form. Her innocent nature put to the test. 

Naraku didn't need to be manipulative, he knew she could see through him. He liked her intelligence. This was a more interesting way to test the waters. He knew that tempting her would be more interesting if she is self aware. 

He pulls her close, delicately. Kikyou accepts and puts her arms around his neck. Watching him. She keeps her cool but her mind wants more. Naraku's hands keep on her waist as they both remain in the slow rhythm of drowned out music. Kikyou could feel the tension rising, even though they were just dancing. Her innocent mind would usually brush it off, but this time, It's futile. 

She notices Naraku had begun to lean closer to the right side of her neck. A weak point as the woman twitches. He continues slightly as he starts to bite. Kikyou makes a sound but her mouth gets covered by the spider hanyou. 

Her heart beat starts to race and her breathing starts to become audible. Her body slowly becoming weak. Her temperature is on fire. Naraku then let's her go as she falls to her knees. He lets her process the situation before he continues the temptation. 

He wants her to answer to him, in her own accord. Someone that could potentially outsmart him to plead. She whispers for him to continue. The sweet words make him desire her all the more. He walks behind her and holds her waist, her sensitivity risen ten fold. Each touch made her gasp, and it's even the simplest of him just holding her arms. Close together, while she turns back to face him. She decides to place her hands on his face. Finally feeling his smooth skin. Her face, slightly flushed exposes her state. 

The innocent and happy self has been buried. The cynical self begins to form. She knows this is wrong, but she knows that she can't repress her feelings anymore. With Inuyasha. Everything was perfect. However she had noticed briefly the look he had with Kagome. Jealousy did kick in, but she was more suspicious over him rather than Kagome. Kikyou doesn’t know her.

She feels her body weaken again, as he holds her chin up. Giving her a intentive stare. A state you couldn't just pull away. This daring look solidified Kikyou’s fate. She knew this wasn't love. She needed to let these dirty desires out. She was ready. She feels her body pushing closer to his as she closes her eyes. She can feel his lips inches away from her. Hovering. The woman was eager. 

Suddenly, Naraku pushes back and Kikyou opens her eyes, surprised. He gives her a devilish smirk and gives her a business card with his name and phone number on it. He kisses her hand and leaves her. All alone in the dark room. 

A moment later, Kikyou freshens herself up in the ladies bathroom. Washing her face to hide any traces of her previous state. She didn't go all the way, so she'd rather she say nothing to Inuyasha. She couldn't be bothered seeing him getting angry and causing a scene. 

She re-emerges to the main hall once again and spots Inuyasha. He was wondering where Kikyou had went and looked relieved to have found her. She notices his clothes looked disorganised but she shrugs if off, becoming innocent again. That is until she sees Inuyasha wink at Kagome at a distance as she winks back. Her cynical attitude has returned so she solidifies this mindset by asking Inuyasha what is wrong. He replies that he's just tired. Definitely a lie! It looks like someone else may have been unfaithful instead. 

Kikyou then looks at the business card Naraku had given her, contemplating that she should call him. She is determined to finish what he had started.


End file.
